


Just trying to find a place to lay my head

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the AU tumblr meme: brand new neighbor AU</p><p>Title from 'More' by Tyrone Wells</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just trying to find a place to lay my head

"Skunk! SKUNK!"

Chris stops his mower at the sight of a funny little dog running across the street. Glancing right and left for oncoming traffic, which is thankfully devoid at this time of late morning, he steps onto the sidewalk and claps his hands on his thighs, calling, “Hey puppy! Puppy puppy! C’mere!”

The dog wags a wary tail, glancing back at the guy running after him, tripping over a seam in the sidewalk and nearly eating cement. Chris makes a kiss noise and offers a hand to the dog. They probably still smell like the bacon he had for breakfast this morning, because the dog sniffs and licks his fingers. “Good boy!” he says, looping a finger into the dog’s collar to hold him while the guy stumbles up, catching his breath.

"Oh my god," he gasps, grabbing the little dog and holding him upside down like a baby. "You naughty boy! You scared the shit out of me!"

Chris stands up, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Funny name for a funny little mutt.”

"Yeah," the guy says, "Thanks for, you know, catching him. Jesus, he’s a runner, I thought he’d stay with me in a new place. Little shit."

"No big deal," Chris shrugs, lifting his chin down the block, "You moving into that place on the corner?"

"Yeah. I’m Zach." He cradles the dog and he reaches out a hand to shake.

"Chris," he says, "It’s a good neighborhood, you’ll like it. There’s more traffic in the evening though. You might put a fence up if this little guy gets it in his head to go for a stroll again."

"Yeah."

"Maybe I’ll keep bacon in my pocket," Chris jokes. "Then at least he knows he can come to my house whenever."

Zach grins, looking Chris over as he turns back toward his new house. “Yeah, well, maybe I’ll bring wine next time.”

"Good plan," Chris winks, leaning down to yank the starter cord on the mower again.


End file.
